


Crushed

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: Despite what everyone believes, Duncan was not Veronica's first love.





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> Livejournal 1-million words Community: June Bingo Square Prompt - First Love / Crushing on a Friend / Free Space / Unrequited

Fourteen-year old Veronica stared at Logan. She blushed when he looked up from his phone and glanced at her.

He smirked in that hot way that never failed to make her insides flutter. "You see something you like?" he lightly teased.

It felt as if her face heated up even more with his innuendo. "O-Of course not. W-What is there to like?" she tried to bluster.

He continued smirking, his eyes taking on an almost knowing look, but she tried to push down her fear.

There was no way he knew how she felt about him. He probably just assumed she thought he was attractive. There was no way he knew how deep his feelings actually ran.

She averted her gaze as her heart thumped wildly at the notion that maybe he _did_ know. What would happen if he knew just how deeply she crushed on him? Would he be flattered? Would he tell her that he thought she was hot? Would he kiss her? Or would he tell her he only thought of her as a friend and that nothing would ever happen between them.

There were a lot of possibilities, and it scared her that he might know the truth but still decide to ignore it because he wasn't interested.

She knew it was dangerous to crush on a friend. She knew she might end up getting her heart broken.

And she knew that he was the first guy she ever felt anything for.

Even if she never told him how she felt, she knew he was her first love.

"Hello, Fabulous People!" Lilly chirped as she walked over to them.

Veronica smiled at Lilly but frowned when she noticed the way Logan's eyes seemed to devour the voluptuous blonde. A pain ceased her heart at the sickening realization she was coming to.

"Veronica?" Lilly asked.

Veronica looked away from Logan and forced a smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Lily asked in concern.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Veronica bluffed.

Lilly continued looking at her shrewdly, but she obviously decided to let it go as she turned her attention to Logan.

And Veronica was left alone to her thoughts. Logan liked Lilly. That meant he _didn't_ like Veronica. Or at least not in the way Veronica wanted him to like her.

She swallowed, feeling a lump rise to her throat.

She noticed Duncan as he joined them and saw the hopeful puppy dog eyes he gave her. She wasn't as naive as Lilly accused her of being and was very much aware of Duncan's crush on her.

Maybe since Logan wasn't interested in her, Veronica should turn her attention to Duncan. At least he liked her, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one begging to be continued. Dang it!


End file.
